1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to albums and, more particularly, to an album having a synthetic resin front cover with a mirror on the inside surface, top and bottom frames hinged to each other, a cover hinged to the top frame, a binder's board sheet having a plurality of picture mount sheets and hinged to the right side of the bottom frame, thereby preferably used as a portable album keeping the pictures in the picture mount sheets and also used as a picture frame and a portable mirror.
2. Description of the Prior art
Several types of albums used for other purposes, such as picture frames, have been proposed. However, each of the typical albums used as picture frames comprises a typical picture frame simply combined with a plurality of picture mount sheets on its rear side. However, as the above albums used as picture frames are nothing but typical picture frames merely provided with spare pictures on their rear sides so that they have been scarcely used.